Valiente
by Kirah69
Summary: Tony demuestra lo buen agente que es a pesar de las creencias de los demás, pero le saldrá muy caro.


—No puedo creer que Tony sea el segundo al mando—se quejó Ziva por enésima vez, sentada al borde de su mesa—. Es ridículo, es... Ni siquiera es un buen agente.

—Lo sé, no hace más que escaquearse del trabajo. Nos lo echa todo encima a nosotros—asintió McGee sin apartar la vista de su ordenador.

Aquella era una conversación habitual entre ellos cuando estaban solos. La envidia y los celos supuraban de sus poros. Sin embargo, las falsas sonrisas se ponían en su lugar cuando Tony o Gibbs aparecían.

—¿Tenemos algo?—preguntó Gibbs, llegando con un café en la mano.

El caso era serio. Un marine había puesto una bomba en la casa de uno de sus superiores y había desaparecido con más cantidad de explosivos. Necesitaban encontrarlo antes de que decidiera volver a atacar.

—No, aún no-

—Sí, jefe—intervino Tony interrumpiendo a Ziva, apareciendo rápidamente desde el otro lado de la oficina—. Tengo la dirección de la casa y el trabajo de la exnovia. Al parecer ella lo dejó y no se lo tomó nada bien. Por su perfil creo que puede tratarse de su próximo objetivo.

—Bien hecho, DiNozzo—le dijo, cogiendo el papel en su mano con las direcciones—. McGee y DiNozzo a su trabajo, Ziva y yo iremos a su casa.

Se pusieron en marcha, bajando todos juntos en el ascensor. Cada pareja tomó un coche y se saltaron todos los semáforos que pudieron. Debían darse prisa, la última bomba había dejado un muerto y tres heridos. Estaban seguros de que iba a volver a actuar muy pronto.

Cuando McGee y Tony llegaron al trabajo de Annia Gale, la novia, entraron directamente en su despacho, ignorando a su secretario que intentaba detenerlos.

—Señorita Gale, soy el agente DiNozzo y él es el agente McGee del NCIS. ¿Su exnovio es el soldado McCall?

—Sí... ¿Es que ha sucedido algo? Ya no tengo nada que ver con él—les dijo incómoda. No era de extrañar, tenía una orden de alejamiento después de que le hubiera dado una paliza.

—El soldado McCall realizó un atentado con bomba contra uno de sus superiores. Creemos que usted puede ser uno de sus próximos objetivos así que nos gustaría llevarla a un lugar seguro hasta que lo encontremos.

—Am... De... de acuerdo...—la mujer les miró confusa, probablemente no les habría creído de no ser por sus placas—. Dios, no puedo creer qu-

—¡Espere!—saltó Tony cuando la mujer estaba a punto de levantarse.

—¿Q-qué?

Tony rodeó la mesa y se acercó. Había oído un pequeño clic cuando la mujer se había movido. Se arrodilló junto a la silla y miró debajo de ella. Un explosivo detonado por presión.

—No se mueva—le dijo lentamente—. McGee, llama a los TEDAX.

—¿Q-qué está pasando?—preguntó la mujer confusa.

—Hay una bomba unida a su asiento. Si se levanta, detonará.

—¡Oh, dios mío!—la mujer entró en pánico y Tony no tuvo ni un segundo para reaccionar.

McGee estaba paralizado, con el teléfono a medio camino de la oreja. La mujer salió corriendo del despacho. Tony contenía el aliento. La única razón por la que la bomba no había explotado era porque él había puesto la mano sobre ella, ejerciendo presión.

—Tim. Hey, Tim, ¿has hecho ya esa llamada?

McGee tardó un momento en reaccionar.

—Dios mío, Tony, cómo se te ocurre...

—¡Novato! Esa llamada—le apremió. El sudor comenzaba a deslizarse por su frente.

—S-sí, estoy en ello—respondió con voz temblorosa.

El tiempo pareció hacerse eterno. Fueron solo minutos, pero parecieron horas hasta que los TEDAX llegaron. Lo envolvieron por completo en uno de sus trajes protectores a excepción de la mano que mantenía contenida la bomba. La verdad es que aquello no le hacía sentir mucho más seguro, no serviría de nada si estallaba en sus narices. Poco después pudo escuchar a través del casco la voz de Gibbs, pero no le permitieron acercarse. Estaba solo él junto a uno de los TEDAX.

—Voy a intentar desactivarla ahora, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo el técnico—. Necesito que no se mueva, que no cambie la presión hasta que le diga que es seguro.

—Lo entiendo, usted haga su trabajo que yo seré una estatua—respondió, intentando que su voz no temblara.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero tenía que controlarlo. No podía fingir que no tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. El sudor se deslizaba por todo su rostro, entrando e irritando sus ojos. Podía sentir las pulsaciones pesadas y aceleradas en sus oídos y su yugular. Entonces, un intenso ruido y un dolor extendiéndose por su brazo hacia el resto de su cuerpo, como si un camión hubiera chocado contra él. Y todo se desvaneció.

No había dolor, no había ruido. El olor a desinfectantes propio de un hospital lo envolvía y supo dónde estaba antes de abrir los ojos. Se encontró con un techo blanco y cables que iban desde su cuerpo a diferentes máquinas. Sintió una presión sobre su hombro y giró la cabeza lentamente. Gibbs estaba allí, mirándole con preocupación. Por las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su barba debía de llevar allí varios días. Tony sonrió, se alegraba de que fuera el primero al que veía después de... o, sí, después de que una bomba le estallara en las narices. Vio cómo su jefe movía los labios, ¿pero por qué no oía nada? Las máquinas a su alrededor deberían de estar pitando, pero tampoco las oía. No podía oír nada.

—Estoy sordo—murmuró. La expresión de Gibbs se lo confirmó—. ¿Qué más?—porque después de una explosión como aquella no podía ser todo.

Gibbs bajó la mirada y Tony la siguió. Había un muñón vendado donde debería estar su mano izquierda, la que había contenido la bomba. Había perdido incluso parte de su antebrazo, casi hasta el codo.

—Suerte que esa no es la que uso para ya sabes—intentó bromear, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho, no podía escuchar su propia voz.

Gibbs sacó un bloc de notas y escribió rápidamente. Lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos. «También tienes algunas costillas fracturadas y contusiones, pero la mayor parte ya se ha curado. Llevas dos semanas en coma».

—Dos semanas, vaya.

Eso le daba igual, no podía dejar de pensar en el muñón y en que ahora estaba sordo. ¿Qué iba a ser de él ahora? Se acabó trabajar para el NCIS, para Gibbs, y no tenía nada ni a nadie más. Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero no podía contenerlas. Se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos de Gibbs en su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas. Cogió de nuevo el bloc y escribió. «Vas a estar bien, me aseguraré de que lo estés».

—No quiero ser una carga para nadie, tengo dinero suficiente para conseguir a alguien que me cuide—esperaba no estar gritando. Odiaría ser una de esas personas que gritan al no poder oír.

«Nunca serás una molestia. No voy a perderte. Aunque no trabajes para mí no voy a dejar que desaparezcas de mi vida».

—Vamos, jefe. Nunca eres tan ñoño.

«Hablo en serio». Le dijo con una expresión que le hizo sentir cada palabra como si pudiera oírla. «Creía que te perdía en aquel momento. Creía que perdía una parte de mí de nuevo. Tony, no puedo perderte».

—Gibbs... eso suena casi como una declaración—respondió riendo como si se tratara de una broma, pero su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

Gibbs extendió la mano y acarició su rostro ligeramente como si fuera a romperse. Había una expresión en su rostro que jamás había visto. Tony levantó la mano, su única mano, y tomó la de Gibbs, presionándola contra su mejilla.

—No vas a perderme, pero tendrás que cargar conmigo ahora que soy inútil—estaba sonriendo y ahora no era una sonrisa tan forzada.

Gibbs se inclinó sobre él y esperó a que Tony diera el paso y aceptara su beso. No estaba seguro, pero Tony creyó sentir contra sus labios las palabras te quiero.


End file.
